What happens after 'ever after?
by Tallest purple lover
Summary: My Sequeal to "A scaley Romance". Now Mika and Scales have a snakeling. 13 years after the little ones birth its time for her to shine. with 3 friends by her side a new generation of Serpentine Have arrived to the spotlight with their adventures, their style, and maybe their crushes. this is their story and it's time for the Serpent 4 to show Ninjago not all snakes are bad.
1. New Serpentines

**After 2 years of being married Mika and Scales have now reached the new point in their lives. Parenting.**

The first time bringing their brand new baby girl home to the tomb was a sweet moment for them, their lil girl shared traits of both of them.

She had blue skin, a tail, and fangs just like Scales. She also had her mother Mika's shiny lime green eyes and her thick black hair.

Now she was definitely different than all the other little Snakelings aside from having green eyes and hair, because though she had a tail she also had legs like her mom.

"She's precious." Mika said smiling at her sleeping little girl

"what ssshould we call her?" scales asked.

"I know." Mika said as she turned her head to her husband. "Nikki."

13 years later...

"Dad!" a light female voice called

"yesss Nikki?" scales answered

"Have you seen my head phones?" Nikki asked

"no Nikki, Daddy is busy right now talking with your uncles about important busssiness" Scales called

Yep you heard him right, Uncles. Since Nikki was born the other generals have became like uncles to her.

"oh alright daddy." Nikki said. Like always Nikki was finding her head phones.

since she was little she always did things the other Snakes never did. Mainly look for head phones, Cus she was the only one with ears. Growing up was easy for her, she was never picked on because she was different, cause well, she was the daughter of the general, and everyone knew that if you mess with the daughter of the general, you are in a load of trouble with the general.

Nikki had 3 friends. Sarah of the Fangpyres, Velma of the Venomari, and Coco of the Constrictai. Everyone called them the Serpent 4,

Nikki finally found her head phones and rushed by where her dad and uncles were. She said when she passed them "Bye I'm going to Velma's to meet up with the girls be back soon!"

"quite a full energy sssnakeling you have on your hands Ssscalessss." Fangtom said

"I know, oh I do not know what am I going to do with her." Scales said in a light sigh

Nikki ran straight to the Venomari tomb and down the hidden slide she and the others made.

She reached hers and the others secret base in the Venomari tomb. They had one base in each tomb.

"hey girls" she said when she landed into the base

"ssssup Nik." Sarah said

"hey Nikki" Velma said

"Hi Nik" Coco said

Nikki said "So what's the news ladies?"

"well" Coco said in a happy tone "there's new boots for sale in the Ninjago City Teen girl style store."

"good, Sarah what's the report on the salon?"

"they got grand new neon blue, orange, green, and pink nail polish, and a new facial special!" Sarah said gleefully

"alright good good now Vel, whats the dish on the new diner idea?" Nikki asked

"Great ive got the place and the appliances ready and spotless." Velma said

The Serpent 4 had been working on making there own diner for the past 7 months. They knew they needed money so they decided to get jobs. After trying multiple jobs they finally decided that they were gonna open their own diner in Ninjago city. Sarah is a good waitress, velma can cook, coco is good with balancing money and customer service, and Nikki has a good head on her shoulders so she makes a great manager.

Productive young girls huh?

Well anyhow Plz review.

I own Mika The serpent 4 & the story but not Ninjago or the generals


	2. The tomb of the originals

**"well Nik howsss plan "Tomb" going?" Sarah asked**

"good, I figured out that there is the ancient tomb right by the shore of Ninjago." Nikki said

The girls are more than just young snakelings who are different. Since they were 7 they had been trying to learn about the secret of the ancient times of the Serpentine, and of the Anacondrai tribe's past. since they were all hatched/born after the demise of the Great Devourer they never knew about Pythor or the anacondrais till one day they found the tomb of them while playing.

The girls worked hard for 4 years to find clues to the tomb known as the tomb of the original 5 Serpentine Generals.

"perfect. We'll go at midnight." Velma said

What? You think they'd tell their parents? Their parents would rather die by the teeth of the great Devourer before they let their daughters go on a life endangering mission to a tomb probably filled with dangerous traps.

"alright. By the name of the Serpent 4 we will find out the secrets of our ancestors." Nikki said with a fiery gleam in her lime green eyes.

Sarah Velma and Coco nodded, beaming with energy and excitement.

By night fall all of them were prepared to go.

The girls hurried out of their tombs and headed to the shore of Ninjago

Nikki had her sword with her just incase of trouble, Velma had a mini computer with her and a dagger, Sarah had her phone and A machete, and Coco had a double sided spear and bow stick.

The girls reached the tomb not long after they left. Opening the tomb was a synch, getting through it...not so much.

The girls faced all kinds of traps, starting with the classic tranq arrows through the wall trap.

Coco deflected them with her bow stick and Nikki deflected them with her sword.

When they finally reached the center of the tomb they gapped in awe at the large weapon filled and blood stained room

"wow, our ancessstors were brutal." Coco said looking around

"true dat." Nikki said

"Hey girlssss theresss sssome kind of writing on the wall." Velma said

"what's it say?" Nikki asked

For now this chapter is done, and I'm tired. Plz review

Will the girls learn about the ancient serpentines or will they fall into some kind of trap


	3. Hidden Adventure time ref

**"When the 5 fangs unite as one, the path to the devourer has begun" Velma read**

"what is that grippa-grap?" Coco asked crossing her arms

"No clue." Velma said

Sarah slowly walked over to the others, trying not to touch any decomposed corpses, cus it seriously freaked her out.

"M-maybe we ssshould leave, this place is crazy sscary." She murmured

"But what does it mean 5 fangs? There's only 4 tribes." Nikki said looking closely at the wall

"and what the heck doesss it mean by 'Devourer'?" Coco

"Maybe Daddy knows, he is the Venomari general after all" Velma said fixing her glasses

Yep, Velma is Acidicus's precious lil smarty girl. I forgot to mention that the girls all are Eiresses to being generals. All of them are daughters of the generals. Their mothers expect for Mika are unknown.

"are you nuts? Our dads will flip if they knew we were HERE!" Coco practically yelled

"Coco calm down. We'll just nonchalantly bring it up in conversation." Nikki said

"How? We'll be like all "Hey dad I was wondering, was there ever a 5th tribe of ssserpentines that was written about by our ancesstors?" " Coco said placing her hand on her hip.

Coco had that sassy attitude with almost no one, but showing sass is how she shows who she cares for. And other than her secret crush Crusher, a young male Constrictai, her daddy, and her precious baby pet kimono dragon Iwa, her friends were really the only people she cared about.

"We'll think of sssomething, but for now...Let'sss get out of here!" Sarah said shivering. Though being Fangtom's daughter, she was nothing like him, she was a Girly fashionista with a fear of bloody Battles and dead things.

"alright Alright Sarah." Nikki said, and she and the girls left the tomb.

"Iwa, Iwa? I'm back" Coco whispered as she snuck into her room.

Iwa, a small kimono dragon baby ran up to Coco and tackled her down, and started licking her face.

"ssstop that! I-It tickles!" Coco laughed as Iwa licked her face

A "Murrr.." sound came from a room not far away.

Coco gasped. It came from Snike's room.

She covered her mouth quickly and thought " oh no. Snike is up."

She picked up Iwa and got under her bed sheets, last thing she needed was Snike seeing she was up and wondering what she was doing

She waited 15 minutes till she was sure Snike hadn't heard her, she looked out the creak between her door and the wall. She saw Snike walking back into his room with what appeared to be a glass of milk. She gave a sigh of relief and yawned, thinking it would be best if she got some rest too.

She put Iwa on the little bed by her bed and laid down onto her bed as well. Falling asleep after 7 minutes and starting to snore, the strong brown eyed serpentine princess started to dream of her true love Crasher.

Nikki stayed up that night, thinking about what the walls meant, and she knew she was going to ask her father what it meant by "5 fangs" and "devourer" she just couldn't sleep with that on her mind.

She sighed and picked up her compact. Opening it she looked at her mirror and fixed her hair and looked to see if her fangs had grown any bigger at all.

Sometimes she even wondered about little things in her life that were so secretive, like why she never met her Grandma Johanne, or why they never go to any of Mika's family's gatherings. She never asked because she was always seeing that the mention of Her mother's family would make her mom a bit nervous.

For 2 years Nikki had been practicing fighting in the Slither Pit. Always trying to do her best to make her mom and dad super proud.

Nikki was home schooled by her mom, even though Mika left ninjago city to marry Scales and raise Nikki at a kind of young age, Mika was very intelligent.

Nikki closed her compact and put it aside on her night stand; looking at the stars up through her sky light


	4. Who is the Great Devourer?

**By sun rise Nikki was just relaxing while looking at the morning sun, smiling softly. She thought about how the other snakelings weren't up to see this magnificent morning light shine come from the light yellow morning sun. **

She got off her bed and went to her mirror, got her brush off her night stand and brushed out her slightly tangled hair. Her eyes looked a pale green due to having a restless night. She slowly yawned as she put on her light blue bunny slippers and walked out of her room to the Kitchen

there was at least 4 hours till the cookers woke up so Nikki decided to sneak a cookie out of the little great devourer cookie jar in the kitchen. She snuck in there and saw the one person she least expected to see in there at that time of day. Vextor.

Vextor was Nikki's secret crush. She got all flustered around him. She could barely look at his crimson red eyes before practically drooling.

When she saw him she gasped and covered her mouth then his beside the wall. "what's he doing up?" she thought. She poked her head around the corner quickly, making her long black hair fall into her eye sight.

She sighed and moved it out of the way, only to see Vextor standing in front of her.

She yelped in surprise and almost fell back when Vextor grabbed her arm and kept her steady and said "are you alright Princessss?"

Nikki nodded blushing and said "y-yeah, Y-you can call me Nikki."

"Alright Nikki" Vextor said with a smile

Nikki giggled a bit and blushed, hoping she would be able to keep her cool.

Vextor let Nikki's arm go and said " might I ask Nikki, what are you doing up so early?"

" I just wanted to sneak an early mornin' cookie" Nikki said

Vextor leaned in toward the princess serpentine and said " Alright Nikki, you enjoy the cookie, I'm heading back to bed." he smirked and his forehead was an inch away from Nikki's forehead, that caused Nikki to blush like crazy.

He suddenly moved his head away from hers and walked off to his room.

Nikki could feel her knees turn jelly-like. She wobbled but still stood. She shook her head and went into the kitchen. She got a cookie from the cookie jar and saw that on it it read "Great Devourer". "Devourer?" Nikki thought as she chomped on the cookie.

She went back to her room, got out a book from her shelf and sat on her bed.

It was time she found out who this "Great Devourer" was.


	5. A market in the underworld

**"the great Devourer" Nikki read "The biggest snake ever known, it grew every time it ate, it would eat everything in its path... it's venom could turn the purest things evil... It devoured the last Anacondrai, Pythor. It was destroyed by Lord Garmadon and the Ninjas, by using the four golden weapons, it's said that the Great Devourer was the spawn of Death and Evil itself..." **

Nikki was shocked by this, so shocked she nearly dropped the book. A spawn of Death and Evil? It Ate everything? even snakes? Why did she never learn this?

She slowly put down the book, and went to find another one, The book of all 5 Serpentine tribes. But she didnt have that book, so she had to go buy it.

She went to the morning market place in the underworld, she had went through the portal in the Desert sand tomb chamber. She saw Nuckal and Kruncha there, she saw them a lot in Ninjago City and they were good friends of hers.

"Kruncha! Nuckal!" she exclaimed and ran over to them.

Nuckal said "Hey Nikki, what's up"

"looking for a book on the Serpentine's tribes." she said

"I think I saw something like that at one of the stands" Kruncha said

" really? Where?" she asked

"bout' two lanes over there, 17th stands to your left." Kruncha said

"Ooh and I saw a really good banana bread stand a few stands away from that one!" Nuckal exclaimed

"ooh yum. Well i gotta jet, thanks guys!" she said as she rushed toward the stands.

"Wait, how come we never set up a stand?" Nuckal asked

"Because we... Actually, I got no clue." Kruncha said shrugging

"gotta get that book... And some banana bread" Nikki thought as she rushed to the stand, which apparently was Chopov's stand.

"Chopov, I'd like to buy that book please." she said to Chopov.

"Sure thing, that'll be 5 bucks." he said

She handed him the 5 dollars and got the book, then she went and bought some banana bread, after that she headed home to her tomb.

She landed in the entrance way of the tomb, there standing Scales in front of her

"ahem" scales said in a mad-ish tone "where have you been young lady?"

"Chill daddy I was just at the underworld market place." Nikki said

"Nikki you know you aren't aloud to leave the tomb so early and by yourself either"

"Daddy, I'm 13 it's not like I can't protect myself." Nikki said

He sighed "what am I going to do with you?"

"Dunno daddy. I'm heading to my room." she said as she sprinted to her bedroom, time to read the book then call the girls and tell them what she found out


	6. The daddies find a base

**She spent no more than 15 minutes before finishing the Anacondrai section of the book and immediately whipped out her phone and called Velma, who she knew was awake cus Velma always is up by 9:45 am to make a morning pastry before breakfast.**

"Hello?" Velma said into her phone and handing the sack of flour to Acidicus who was helping her. "oh hi Nikki... Huh? What? No way! I'll be right there"

"what'sss going on Velma?" Acidicus asked his daughter

"sssorry daddy but I gotta ssscoot!" Velma said as she raced off

"velma wait!"

But it was too late, Velma was gone. Acidicus decided to go to the Hypnobrai tomb to ask Scales if he knew what's going on.

When he got there he was surprised to see Fangtom and Skalidor there too.

"Hello Acidicusss" fangtoms left head said "I sssuppose"

"you are here for the same reason we are" his right head said

"you got that right." Acidicus said, knowing what Fangtom ment.

"Coco raced over here at full speed as sssoon as Nikki called her, ssshe didn't even finisssh her breakfassst." skalidor said

"something is going on with our girlssss" Scales said as he leaned on an Ice pillar, then he fell through it down a slide shoot, the other generals followed him down, them ending the slide at a large ice cave, it was one of the girls's bases!

"what is this place?" Scales said looking around frantically

"it looks like a base" Skalidor said

Faintly, they heard talking come from a room not to far from them, they slithered toward the room and saw the girls in it, they listened to them talking about the anacondrai, the memory of the day of the great Devourer's awakening made them pale and it made them shudder.

They thought "How do the girls know about the anacondrai and the Devourer...?"


	7. Whos my mom?

**The girls continued their chatter and Velma said "this 'Pythor' guy ssseems important, why'd our dads never tell us about him?" **

"no clue" coco said trying on a brown curly haired wig "howsss this look on me?"

Sarah said "it sssuits you."

"yeah"

"uh-huh"

The generals watched their daughters talk then moved to where they fell through

Scales then said "alright, I do not know how the girlsss found out about Pythor but we have to find out"

Acidicus then said " this explains why they are alwaysss out in the city, staying out till late and coming home looking puzzled."

Skalidor spoke up "I jussst thought they were dating boysss behind our backsss"

The other generals gave him a weird look and Fangtom's left head said "o...k?" Then his right head said "first we sshould find a way out of this bassse."

"exactly" scales said looking for a way out

Foot steps, four pairs, we're heard coming their way. The generals looked for a place to hide but they didn't find anywhere to hide in or anything to hide behind.

The girls spotted them and said at once in a shocked tone "Dad!?"

The generals turned to their daughters and said "Girls we can explain why we're here."

Coco had a angry gleam in her eye and half yelled "Well also explain why you lied to us! You always told us there were only 4 tribes, not 5. you always told us that the ancient serpentine were all dead with no trace of their tomb, you lied about that too! How many lies are there!?"

she turned to Skalidor "Well, how many!? Is everything you tell me a big lie am I really even your daughter!? Cus from what you told me 'daddy', me and the girls are the only female serpentine there is, and if we're the only ones how could I have a mom!? You always told me I was a full blood Constrictai, full eire to the title of 'General', but now I don't even know if I'm a full blood serpentine or not! so let me ask you this"

Skalidor looked at his daughter, his look had a mix of sadness and guilt.

"Who is my mom!? Who is she!?" Coco screamed, tears nearly coming out of her eyes. Due to her great pride ever being told a lie made her feel boiling angry.

Skalidor spoke, his voice weak with sadness "Coco I-"

Coco shook her head and said "Just...just leave me alone.. I don't wanna hear it.." and she walked out of the room.

Skalidor sighed sadly and murmured "Oh Coco, my little girl..."


	8. Flashback!

**Coco sat in her chamber in the base and looked down silently at the ground.**

Skalidor slithered into the room with the others following. "Coco honey?" Skalidor said

Coco stayed looking down at the ground but said "D-Daddy?"

Skalidor slithered over to her and said "Coco dear, it IS time I tell you about your mother. It all started 14 years ago, back when Pythor was in charge, Is when I met your mother"

A flashback goes to a showing of Oraborus with Skalidor tapping his hand on a rock then said "I'm bored.."

Acidicus then said "well why don't you go do something instead of just complaining."

Skalidor said "fine, I'm going to the shore" and he slithered to the sea. He stared at it smiling a bit. He heard the sound of a splash. He quickly hid behind a rock to try and not be seen.

A voice said "Hehehe", he looked out from behind the rock and saw nothing but the sea, he stayed behind the rock.

The same voice said "hello? Why are you hiding?"

Skalidor slowly turned around and came face to face with a pair of large feminine brown eyes. He said "Your...not scared of me?" the young woman said "No, why should I? Your cute, not scary." she smiled warmly at Skalidor

He felt his face heat up and said "C-cute? I'm not cute! And you should be scared of me I'm the general of the Constrictai!"

The girl giggled and said "well your still cute to me!" she kissed his lips quick them pulled away

Skalidor's face went deep red as he felt his lips and blurted out in a stutter "Y-you just k-kissed me"

The girl smiled softly and said "Hehe yeah i did"

"why?"

"because a cutie like you deserves a kiss." she smiled at him.

Skalidor couldn't stop himself from leaning and kissing the girl who quickly returned the kiss. The kiss was warm and Skalidor thought her lips tasted sweet.

When the girl pulled away Skalidor felt a little upset that such a nice moment had ended, but the girl smiled at him and said "I'm Kanari"

Skalidor looked at her and said "I'm Skalidor."

Now Kanari resembled Coco in some ways, they both had brown eyes and both had kind hearts.

Coco looked up at her father and said "you mean I'm..?"

"yes dear, your half human."

"But... where is she? Where's mom?" Coco asked

"she's... She's dead, died in a surfing accident. you were about 1 when it happened " Skalidor said sadly

"m...mommy..." coco said weakly and started to cry as she clinged onto her father's arm

Skalidor comforted his daughter by hugging her

Velma and Sarah looked at their dads and said "Who are our mothers?"


	9. Hello mother

**Fangtom looked at Sarah and said "Sarah, your mother, Imora, was once human but" **

"but, what?" Sarah said

"I turned her into a serpentine, she wasnt happy about it, at all." Fangtom said looking down

"she grew furious with me, when you were first known of, she told me that she would stay till your birth but leave 24 hours after your birth, she said she didn't want a child who had the same blood as the one who ruined her life..."

Sarah's eyes watered "My own mother never wanted me...?"

Fangtom nodded and said "After the 24 hours she was gone, all her stuff was gone, well.. Not everything, she left one very important thing."

"what did she leave?" Sarah asked

"she left you." Fangtom said

" oh daddy..." she hugged her father with tears coming down her face

Fangtom hugged his daughter and said "Sarah dear, it's ok, daddy's here."

Velma turned to her dad her mind boggled with ideas of why her mom isn't there. Did her mom die or did she not want Velma?

Acidicus looked at his brainy little girl and said "Velma honey-"

"it's ok dad, you...you don't need to tell me right now.." Velma said fixing her glasses

"What?" Acidicus said a tad surprised

"I understand it must be hard to think of my mom and that she's not here right now, I get it. You can tell me about her when your ready."

"Sumato" Acidicus said

"What?" Velma asked

"Sumato, that was her name," Acidicus explained

"Sumato..." Velma thought. she then gasped

"What is it Velma?" Nikki asked

"Sumato! Dr. Sumato! Nikki remember that billboard in the city about the newly opening clinic?"

"your right Velma, that lady, she could be your mom!" Nikki exclaimed

"I'm going to see her." Velma stated

"well, I'm coming too." Coco said wiping away her tears

"me too." Sarah said

"yeah all 3 of us are!" Nikki exclaimed

"thanks girls, it means a lot." Velma said

And with that the girls left the base after showing their dads the way out.

They headed out into the city, disguised, heading to the clinic.

"Hello?" Velma said opening the clinic door. She and the others walked in

A long orange haired woman looked at Velma and said "Hello there, may I help you young ladies?"

"Were here to talk with Dr. Sumato." Nikki said

"alright let me just call her over." and the woman did so.

A tall, long green haired woman walked into the room, she was wearing a doctor's coat and said "Hello young ladies how may I help you?"

Velma looked up at her, she had the same meadow green eyes as her. She could barely utter out "C-Can we talk in a more private area ma'am?"

"of course."

And the 4 girls and the lady walked out of the waiting area and to a doctor's room.

Velma said "I needed to ask you Dr. Sumato-"

Before she could finish a girl with shiny green hair and sea foam green eyes walked in the room and said "Mama."

Dr. Sumato then said " Hana-chan, not now dear mommy's working."

The girl named Hana said "oh ok mommy." and she walked out

Velma was speechless, she had a half sister? A full human sister?

"Now what were you going to ask young lady?" Dr. Sumato asked

"Dr. Sumato D-did you ever... Ever have an affair and a daughter by a serpentine?"

Sumato's face paled and muttered "how'd you know..?"

Velma looked at Sumato and said "Because my father, your ex-lover, told me."

Sumato looked at Velma and was speechless. Velma could only mutter out "Hello...Mother."


	10. Momma's here honey

**"Velma..." Sumato said looking shocked**

"Why...? Why'd you leave me and daddy?" Velma asked

"I had no choice, i had my career to think of, I couldnt raise you, and I knew your dad was capable of it" Sumato said

Velma then said "what?"

"I'm sorry Velma dear."

"dont call me Dear, Your lying! You never cared about dad and me did you!? You were married and had a family you actually wanted! I was just a big mistake wasn't I!?" Velma shouted

"no Velma you got it all wrong." Sumato said

" You abandoned us!" Velma shouted "didn't you think we needed you!?"

Sumato got Velma by the shoulders and said "I did honey, I did. I didnt leave because of my career, Leaving you and your father was the hardest thing I had to do... But... I was already to be wed to your half sister Hana's father... Our families arranged a marriage for us since we were 14, I dreaded my life since that day for 8 years till..."

"Till what?" Velma muttered

"Till I met your father. I loved him, I truly did, but when my family found out about our affair they got mad and forbidden me and him from being together, luckily, the day before was the day I learned about you. When you were born, hana's father was furious and Said either you were to go away forever or... He would make you, so I left you with your father. I left because i did not want you hurt my dear."

Velma's eyes watered up and she hugged her mom, starting to weep

Sumato hugged Velma and said "It's ok sweetie, mommas here."

Velma never thought she'd ever hear that sentence before, till now.

Yes I know it's a short Chapter but I'm tired so I'm stickin with it. Kay later. Oh wait I have a question for you Oruban High school Host club fans out there on the Internet, who do you think is cuter? Kaoru and Hikaru or Tamaki? Tell me in the reviews! Ok now later.


	11. I love you honey

**"M...Mommy..." Velma said quietly between sobs**

A small creek was heard at the door and it was slowly opened, to reveal that Hana was listening.

"Mama? Who's this girl?" Hana asked, her voice as soft as a feather

"Hana-chan, come here sweetie." Sumato said. Hana walked over to Sumato her eyes glued on Velma. "Hana... This is Velma, your... big sister." Sumato said. Hana's eyes glistened as Velma looked at Hana and felt Hana lunge toward her and hug her.

"Big sister!" Hana cried happily. Velma's mouth curved into a smile as she hugged Hana.

Sarah smiled and said "this is so beautiful."

"yeah." Coco said with a little smile

"Agreed." Nikki said

Hana laughed happily and Sumato said "Hana-chan, you can not tell your father about Velma, he doesn't like her."

"Why not mama?" Hana asked pulling away

"He... doesn't like her, he didn't want her."

"Oh..." Hana said a bit sadly, thinking that her dad didn't want her sister made her feel upset

Sumato looked at Velma and said "and you Velma honey, tell your father that I still love him, and that if I could, I'd be with him."

"Yes Mom." Velma said, cleaning the water from her glasses and smiling at her mom.

Sumato kissed Velma's forehead and said "I love you honey. Always remember that."

Short again yes but I'm busy I have a science project to do, I'll try and do another chapter soon though Kay bye


	12. Velma's first crush

Velma and the others left the clinic and explored the city for a while,

They saw the ninjas coming their way they immediately hid. Their dads told them about the ninjas and frankly, they didn't want to meet them.

Nikki turned to look from behind a building to see them walk by, she sighed in relief as she mouthed "The Coast is clear" to the others as they got out of the hiding place and into the city center park.

Sarah's red eyes shimmered when she spotted a handsome young man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "ooh what a hunk~" Sarah thought happily, "Sarah's gone gaga over a guy again.." Coco said bleakly. "earth to Sarah, come in Sarah." Nikki said waving her hand in front of Sarah

"Hmm what?" Sarah said dreamily as she snapped out of it. "Snap out of it Sarah, you fall for every single cute guy you see, when'll you choose who you think is "The One"?" Nikki said

Velma then said as she walked forward toward the park center "Exactly, I mean look you don't see me falling for every guy who-" she then slammed into a big stack of books, and a guy. "oh I'm so sorry" they both said at once.

"here let me help you" Velma said as she helped pick up the books. As she put the last book on top she caught herself staring into the dark brown eyes of the guy, her face blazed with heat, as did the guy.

"I-I'm terribly sorry it was all my fault" he said "no no it was my fault." She said

"Romance blooms" Sarah whispered to coco

"Sort of." Coco said.

"I-I'm Ryan." The boy said "I'm Velma" Velma said smiling a bit

"Again I'm really sorry" she said helping him up

"No no it was all my fault." Ryan said

"Well, I guess if you wanna continue this conversation, maybe you could call me sometime.." Velma said nervously kinda thinking over her pick up line.

Ryan chuckled and said "sure." And he wrote down his number, Velma did also and they exchanged the papers.

They smiled a bit and Velma went back over to the others after Ryan left.

"Aw how sweet, Velma has a boyfriend!" Sarah said In a half giggle.

"shut up Sarah he's not my boyfriend!" Velma said, blushing at hearing the word boyfriend

"So you say" Sarah said

Well as for now, I'm done with this chapter, next coming soon.


	13. The fight that brought a icy gift part 1

The girls walked through the city, shopping and stopped by their cafe, the girls had 1 or 2 quick soda breaks while they went shopping. They ran through half the city till it was dark, they went home and slept. When morning came Sarah, Velma Nikki and Coco all heard the sounds of fighting, they rushed out of bed still in their Pjs, and saw the fighting between the serpentine and the ninjas. The girls saw their fathers facing off against the Green Ninja they heard about, the one called Lloyd Garmadon.

The girls rushed out to help their fathers but were immediately stopped by some soldiers,

"princesses it's too dangerous out here! Get inside!" One said

"Not without helping our dads!" Nikki shouted, whipping them aside with her tail.

She saw her dad be hit to the ground, "Daddy!" She yelled, running infront of him. She whipped Lloyd to the ground with her tail.

Lloyd quickly got up and was about to prepare his attack when he saw he no longer faced Scales but a venom-green eyed, blue skinned, raven haired, young female serpentine. "Wha-" he said before being knocked down again.

"You, you jerk!" She practically screamed at Lloyd. "You tried harming my father and now your gonna pay for it!"

"Fa-father?" Lloyd said surprised, then he remembered that 15 years ago(counting the two before Nikki was born) Scales married a human woman. Lloyd looked at Nikki in Shock, thinking of how she, though looks mostly Serpentine, is also human.

Nikki noticed Lloyd's confusion and took it to her advantage, she attacked rapidly using kung fu moves she learned. If there's one thing everyone should know its dont harm Nikki's family while she's in the same area or she goes loco on you.

She attacked, the others did to, finally making the ninjas retreat.

She rushed to her father and said "daddy are you ok?"

Mika saw the fight was over and rushed out. She helped her husband up and said "Scales dear are you alright?"

Scales then said "I'm fine. Nikki I've told you don't come out during the fights"

Nikki then said "but daddy I had too."

Scales then said firmly "No Nikki, you know I've told you the ninjas are tough, and I don't want to risk losing you."

Nikki then stood up "but you let me fight in the slither pit!"

Scales then got up "that's because I know your strong enough to handle serpentine but not the ninjas."

Nikki grunted and said "whatever dad." And she walked out the opposite way toward Jamanaki Village, the girls decided to follow her

Nikki climbed the rocky terrain into Jamanaki, people saw her and the others and fled. She walked right by the frightened people who hid behind rocks and boxes and inside homes.

She sighed and said "were not here to harm anyone, People! We're just passing through!" But everyone stayed hidden.

She sighed and continued to walk, with the girls by her side they climbed onto the peak of the Mountain of Ice, Nikki knew that snakes can't very much handle the cold, but she never felt that cold before and neither did the girls.

She grunted and stomped her foot and said "why can't dad let me grow up!" But when her foot hit the ground the mountain shook, revealing a hidden chamber. Nikki stared at it as if she knew what was inside. The girls looked at her, but they already knew, this will be the start of something new in Nikki's life


	14. The fight that brought a icy gift part 2

Nikki walked toward the chamber door cautiously, and slowly opened it.

Inside the chamber there was a podium with a large blue crystal on it. As Nikki approached the crystal he noticed some markings on the walls, markings that looked like serpentine!

The pictures depicted 5 serpentine, each with an elemental sign above them. One of ice, one of fire, one of grass, one of earth, and one of poison. She slowly read the writing next to it, it was a prophecy!

"When the land was young there were 5 serpent element warriors that helped the first spinjitzu master protect the land." She read "when the serpents passed away their elemental powers were placed in 5 crystals, all in different areas of Ninjago, it is said that when the new rightful owners of the elemental abilities appear the chambers in which the crystals are hidden will appear and bestow the power to the new elemental warriors."

Nikki gawked as she slowly stepped back, she remembered that Hypnobrai are of the ice element, did this mean what she thought it meant? Did this mean she is the Ice Warrior? There was Only one way to find out.

She reached for the Crystal and when she grabbed it, it brightly glowed and the blue color drained from the crystal, entering Nikki.

Nikki's outfit changed into a blue dress with gold edges, silver boots, silver gloves, a blue and gold helmet, a golden belt with a sword in it, and a bright gold chest plate that had the hypnobrai symbol on it in blue. In The center of the helmet was a blue gem In the shape of a shard of ice.

Nikki looked down at her hands and then at her outfit, completely shocked by her new outfit that turned from her usual black jeans and blue t-shirt and high tops. She pulled out her sword and looked at it, it was completely made of ice! She quickly ran out to show the others, when they saw her they gasped in awe.

Sarah said "Nikki! What happened?"

Nikki then said "it appears I'm the New Ice serpent warrior,"

Velma then said "I've read about this, so this means you share similar powers to the ninja of ice, but much stronger."

Coco then said "I thought the warrior story was just an old snake's tale?"

Nikki then looked down at her sword "apparently, it's not. How am I gonna turn back?"

Sarah then said "forget that, how are you gonna tell your parents?"

Nikki groaned "they are gonna freak out!"

"So" Sarah said "looks like it's time for a new adventure, if Nikki's the ice warrior-"

"Then we need to find the other warriors." Coco finished

"Exactly." Nikki said.

With that being said the girls started their journey home, having to pack supplies for their journey to the legendary Crystal Power Points,

That's all for now! Merry early Christmas and merry Christmas Eve-eve


	15. The flames of the fire

When the girls returned home Nikki had already turned back to normal, the girls entered the tomb and went to their rooms and began packing some clothing, some supplies and such. When they went to the slither pit Nikki sat there and looked at the center of it thinking about the battles she had there.

"You feeling ok Nik?" Coco asked looking at her friend

"Yeah I'm fine.." Nikki said as she slowly stood up. She then heard her father coming her way.

"Daddy?" She said looking at him.

"Nikki listen I'm sorry about earlier-" scales was cut off

"No dad, it's my fault, but listen, me and the girls... We're gonna be gone a few days, were heading to the Fire Temple for...research."

"Fire Temple? Well... Alright Nikki, just stay safe honey" Scales said as he gave Nikki a goodbye hug.

She smiled a bit and said "ok dad, love ya, We'll be back soon. Bye" and with that she and the others headed to the fire temple.

Once they reached the fire temple Sarah felt something strange within her heart and mind when she saw the half-destroyed temple, her eyes locked on the peak of the dormant volcano. "Sarah?" Velma said "you ok?"

Sarah just stared at the peak and said "it's up there" "huh?" The others asked "the Crystal Power Point, it's up there"

"How can you be so sure?" Nikki asked

"I can sense it..." Sarah said and she went ahead and began to climb the cold lava stone as the others followed.

As she reached the top she looked Into the top of the dried-lava filled volcano and she closed her eyes, he foot moved to a certain spot then she stomped down on the volcano and the chamber came out of the dormant volcano.

Her eyes opened as she approached the chamber.

When she grabbed hold of the door to the chamber she felt a burning heat within her heart, and when she entered the chamber she saw a large fire-red crystal sitting on a podium and saw the prophecy on the walls like the one in the ice chamber.

She reached for the crystal, it burned like a wildfire, she winced in pain, but stuck it out and the color from the crystal drained and went into her.

Her t-shirt and jeans turned into a red dress with black lining, bright red boots and gloves, a black belt with a sword made of fire in it, a fire red and black helmet with a flame shaped jewel in the top, and a bright red chest plate with the fangpyre mark in the center of it in black and white

She walked out of the chamber with a fiery gleam in her eye, and a proud look on her face. But as she walked out the volcano shook, and 6 monsters melted out of the mountain completely made of lava and stone,

Nikki's wrist then gleamed and glowed and a marking depicting the symbol of ice appeared, and her outfit became her warrior outfit.

"H-Huh...!?" Nikki said as she and Sarah heard two voices in their heads

"Fight the monsters, warriors!" The voices rang.

The girls stared at the monsters who came their way, they knew what they must do.

They must fight.


	16. Arrival of the snake king and princess

The girls pulled out their swords and battled the monsters, slashing them, attacking and they won.

The girls quickly left the mountain and returned home once more and checked their books of ninjago geography searching for the next Crystal Power Point and for what the monsters were. They then heard chattering above and went up, and what they saw shocked them.

It was Pythor, the last anacondrai.

The girls were taken back at first but then their fathers all said "Pythor...?"

Pythor simply looked at them and said "hello everyone, I'm back" something or someone stood behind him .

It was a young girl. About the age of 11.

Scales slithered toward them and bowed "King Pythor, welcome back"

Nikki walked up to her father and said "Daddy, what's going on?"

Pythor looked at Scales then at Nikki and said "Scales you didnt tell me you had a child, perhaps she could be friends with my daughter, Viola."

Viola walked out from behind her serpent father, she had dark blue eyes and fangs as white as pearls, her skin though was a light purple, at least 4 shades lighter than Pythor's, she had pale silver hair that shimmered in the light.

"H-hello" she stuttered quietly.

Nikki smiled softly when she looked at the girl 2 years younger than her. She knelt down to her eye level and said "you don't need to be shy I'm Nikki"

Viola then said "I'm Viola"

Nikki motioned for the girls to come toward them and so they did.

One by one they introduced themselves and viola smiles happily, as the girls took her to show her around Pythor thought "there is something... odd about those girls.."

The girls took Viola down into the Base and showed her around and showed her Velma'a lab.

Viola gasped in awe "this is amazing!" She said

Velma smiled and said "thanks I work hard on it."

The girls all smiled and laughed together, then they felt a certain connection between each other, a powerful connection of energy.


	17. A hidden sneak peak

"Viola" Pythor called from above. "Sorry guys but I gotta go up, later." Viola said as she hurried to the higher ground.

Sarah then said "do you feel like there's something strange about her?"

Velma nodded and said "a little, but what could it mean?"

The others just shrugged and Nikki pulled out a marked map.

" ok we've already covered the Ice Peaks and the Fire Temple, so where could the next crystal power points be?" She asked

The map showed the depictions of the marked of power point chambers. The girls stared at it and tried to figure out the next spot.

"Wait" Velma said "isn't one of the elements Grass?" The others nodded slightly

"Well look," she pointed at a picture of the large trees of the Oak Forest "wouldn't you think the Grass power point would be in a foresty, GRASSY, place?"

"And that's why your the brain-ette, Vel." Coco remarked and the girls then grabbed their backpacks and headed out.

The Oak Forest was thick and full of over-sized oak trees, bushes, shrubs, and wild animals, but the girls didnt let that scare them considering their Serpentine. But unfortunately, being half snake doesn't mean that they have the best sense of direction.

The girls each ended up getting lost in the forest and they each called out to each other, but no replies.

Velma shouted out "Nikki! Sarah! Coco!" But she heard no voices, she didn't look where she was going and she slammed into a large oak tree. She made no sound and just looked at the enormous tree and felt something, something powerful.

She closed her eyes and her hand seemed to move on its own and touched the bark of the tree and pushed onto it, and then the tree shook, causing a loud noise to emerge from it, and a chamber door revealed itself on the tree trunk.

"The chamber isn't coming FROM the tree... It IS the tree!" Velma gasped as she reached for the chamber door and entered it, and there was a podium with a large green crystal. The walls of the chamber depicted the prophecy once again, but it also depicted the coming of an evil force, an evil power, and the defeat of it by the hands of the elemental warriors

Velma reached for the crystal and the power entered her, her green t-shirt and black shorts turned into a green skirt and meadow green top, her sneakers turned into lime green high heels and anklet straps, her hair had formed into a side braid and her arms then were covered with a pair of lime green elbow length gloves, her helmet appeared on her head with a leaf shaped gem in it, her earrings represented the venomari symbol and so did the symbol on her bright gold chest plate, her belt held a sword made of leaves and her glasses had vanished

"Woah" she said and touched the gem on her helmet, only to have a vizor like computer appear infront of her eyes.

"Amazing!" She hollered, and her voice rang through the whole forest.

That's all for now folks!


	18. A Riddle to tell

_After upon hearing Velma's voice the others ran to where her voice came from. They reached the tree and saw Velma in her warrior outfit. _

"Hey girls." Velma said as she looked at her friends

"Three down, two to go." Coco said as she pulled out the map. "Wait girls, doesn't the map look a little odd to you, considering where the marks of the Chambers are placed?"

The others looked at the map, and Coco was right, the Ice Peaks was to the far north, the Fire temple was to the west, and the Forest was at the East, then to the Far South was the Mountains of Earth.

"That's where we need to look next." Coco beamed as she put the map back. "I'm 93% positive that the Mountains of Earth is where the next Crystal Power Point is."

So the girls set off, and once they reached the Mountains of Earth, Coco had set off to search for where the trigger to find the chamber was. She felt the ground and it was cold.

She closed her eyes and moved her hand around the cold dirt, then she stopped and her eyes snapped open and she pushed hard on one spot.

The ground began to shake and a chamber came out of the ground. Coco opened the door of the chamber, and like the rest, there sat a brown crystal on top of a podium.

She reached for it and the color from it drained into her.

Her outfit became a brown skirt with orange trim, a dark brown top with a sash upon her upper waist, her shoes became Orange boots and her helmet was Brown and Orange with a Earth symbol-shaped jewel in the top. She had a belt that held her sword made of Earth in it, she also had an orange chest plate that had the Constrictai symbol on it, and she wore short brown gloves on her hands.

As she exited the chamber four voices talked on the wind, and this is what they said

"The Four who have been found must act quick,

And find the one who's O so slick,

An evil force is coming and it must be stopped,

Go and find the one who no power can top."

"What the-?" the girls said as they looked around

"The Queen of Poison, is who you must find,

We shall give you a hint to find her in record time,

Look where your journey truly first began,

Do it fast before the evil unravels its dastardly plan,

Along the way you will find some allies who will help you find your way,

That is, if you can find where they stay" The voices faded after that.

"What was that?" Sarah asked

"Not sure, but what do you think it ment by "where our journey truly first began"?" Nikki asked

"What about that Allies thing? Who would help us?"

The girls pondered at this for some time, but they decided to just return home for the time being, to try and fit the pieces of the puzzle together and find the answer of the riddle


	19. The origin myth

the four returned home the first person they saw was Pythor. They were still very curious of what happened to the rest of his clan so they decided to ask him.

"Um, Pythor, sir?" Sarah said as she and the others approached the purple snake.

"Hmm? Yes?" He said as he turned to the girls.

"I'm Sarah, Fangtom's daughter, and I was wondering if you could tell me and my friends a little about your clan and what happened to them.."

"Well, that's a very long story.." Pythor said

"We got time." Coco said as she was nudged by Velma

"Well alright then. You see my clan was extremely dangerous, and when the humans locked us away we had very little food, so we were stuck eating one another when we ran out of food, till I was the last one left..." He said in a seemingly sad tone.

"Woah, must of been rough." Coco said

"Yes, but I'm Curious, if your the last one, what about Viola, she's your daughter isn't she? So wouldn't she be Anacondrai?" Nikki said as she tilted her head.

"We'll she is Anacondrai, but only half, you see her mother is human, so she's a hybrid like you all." Pythor said as he turned to the four.

"How'd you know we're hybrids?"

"Your fathers told me, they also told me that they are quite impressed with all of your's abilities."

"Well we are, as one would say, special. We like to think we're born of the elements" Nikki said with a small chuckle in her voice.

"Yeah, born of ice, Fire, earth, and grass." Sarah said

"Really now? Hmm...did you all ever hear the legend of the serpentine's origin?" Pythor asked the four "it goes like this, 'Once long ago when Ninjago formed, there was five pools of liquid elemental energy, five snakes slithered into them, one in each, one pool was of Ice energy where the first Hypnobrai emerged from, one pool of fire energy where the first fangpyre emerged from, one pool of grass energy where the first Venomari emerged from, one pool of earth energy where the first constrictrai emerged from and one pool of poison energy where the first Anacondrai came from.' Sounds strange doesn't it?"

"A little but it makes some sense, if you take away our ability to speak, our size, and our intelligence were just ordinary snakes." Velma said as she pushed up her glasses.

"Yeah." Sarah said

The girls thanked Pythor for the stories and went to the lab and discussed what the wind told them of, this so called 'Queen of Poison'

who might she be? You'll have to wait to find out ?


End file.
